


[Podfic] Hesitation Waltz

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: They danced around each other, hesitating.Meg and Fraser were good at that.





	[Podfic] Hesitation Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hesitation Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140063) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Recorded for More Joy Day for Andeincascade. ♥

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/zyb8odoh6icomodwu4f6ebx7utz3831d). Length: 14 m 32 s.


End file.
